Clan MacFirthane
The Clan MacFirthane is a Roleplay group founded by Malcolm Fir/Ramenhotep in the Fall of 2014. This clan is largely based on Scottish Highland culture focusing especially around the period of the Jacobite Rebellions of 1715 and 1745. The clansmen are decended, in-character, from a line of human Followers of Armadyl who served as far back as the God Wars. History The Third Age The Earliest Known descendant of the clan is Bragolinde the Lover, not to be mistaken with his later descendant, Bragolinde the Wanderer. In an age before the Clan's actual founding, many of its principles, and lands would be both created and found by Bragolinde. Bragolinde the Lover was born a decade or so before the outbreak of the God wars. accounts differ as to his station in life, though some say he was a Lord in the service of Baxtorian himself or his forefathers, others will argue that he was a traveling journeyman, and more still argue that he had been a woodcutter residing in Northern Asgarnia, renowned throughout the land for his skill at carving. But whatever the vocation of the man, he was a traveller. Known to have made it from Hollowvale to The Great Falls of Baxtorian. For it was there that he first met an elf-maiden by the name of Lannathiel, which, in the elven tongue is as if to say; "Maid with a thousand songs to sing", and that is how she is known to most of the clansmen of later eras. Her beauty was such that he had known of her before coming to the lands of The Falls, unlike most women but beautiful in her right. A wisp in the morning, a faded star at night, drawing as the falls to which her Lord gave his name. She was never far from them either, often strumming her harp by its second pool where the water grows quiet enough to hear that sort of music. It was while she was playing this harp, Bragolinde happened by. She did not notice him sit, and did not open her eyes or distract from the melody when she heard his feet, she hardly noticed them anyways. But as he began to sing, she slowly opened her eyes, and her attention was drawn away from the harp, to him. There he was, before her sitting upright against a stone, singing bold as the high mountains from which he had strayed. When she opened her eyes he had been greeted by a pair of eyes, green as the pines who's shade they were taking refuge in. She joined him in his song, and slowly ceased on the harp, matching the waters of the falls to their harmony. No one knows what was spoken between them, when they finally ceased to sing, but he gave her an amulet, a symbol of Armadyl. From then on they never left each other's side, and for several years, it seemed as though that would never change. The God Wars When news of the God Wars reached their far lands, Bragol felt it his duty to serve with his men in the wars to follow. Though he did not wish to leave her or their child, Malcolm. But he knew he could not abandon his God, Bragolinde swore a vow to return to her before the end of the war, and left with her the amulet, a symbol of Armadyl and their love. He never did. On the years went, she grew sadder and sadder, until eventually she ceased to find joy in anything except their little boy. By that time Malcolm had grown to the age of ten and five, and would soon follow in Bragol's footsteps to the war. When the time came Lannathiel begged her son not to go, but he knew it was his duty, as his father had before. Since she knew it could not be helped, she gave to her son The Amulet of Armadyl. Malcolm met Bragol atop the peak that overlooks what is now known as Trollheim. He gave the amulet to his father and there they held it for Armadyl so that his Aviasie could land and fly from it. The war raged on and Bragol grew old, he was wounded, and most of all wished to see Lannathiel once more, and so he journeyed home. In that day, the path was still unhindered by all but the occasional wolf, the war-weary Bragolinde made it home within the year. Once again by the falls, he found her, and by their dying breaths, he handed her the Amulet of Armadyl. It is from the line of Bragolinde that all MacFirthane Chiefs are decended, through his son. All womenfolk of clan MacFirthane have the same green eyes that Lannathiel was gifted. Malcolm will be known forever as Malcolm The Warrior. After the death of Malcolm, who fought bravely for forty years defending Mount Trollheim, those followinghis sons moved from The Lands of The Falls, as they were known in those days, to the lands around Trollheim. Guarding the mountain all the while, many sons and daughters of Bragolinde fought and died in the wars to follow. It was after Malcolm's last victory that he first took up the name MacFirthane. The sons of Malcolm only once retreated, throughout the entirety of the war. The Tale of The Lone Piper Another story from the middle of the Third Age The Fourth Age Some time around the closing of the Fourth Age, Bragolinde the Wanderer is born. He is the direct descendant of Bragolinde the Lover, it is from him that the line of MacFirthane Chief's is descended. Not much is known about Bragolinde the Wanderer other than that he was indeed born in the area of what is today known as Burthorpe. He was known to range the wilds north of The Vale of Burthorpe, in Troll Country. He would scout mines and pathways through the mountains for use by the first Lords of Burthorpe. In those days the presence of the Fremennik King Thorvald I made this job crucial to the security of Burthorpe. But after a falling out with the nobility in Burthorpe, Bragolinde soon took to the hills to the north. He roamed the hills and valleys, hunting, and guiding wayward travelers through the mountains. Though some joined him in his travels. Word soon spread of the Elf-blooded wayfinder. It was not long before hermits, outcasts, and vagabonds came to his side. They formed a company of men, under Bragolinde's leadership. They took to calling themselves the "Grey-Cloaked Wanderers", after the cloaks they wore to blend in with the hills to pass about unseen, for in those days Goblins to lurked about the Mountains of Troll Country. Time passed and Bragolinde had two sons by an unamed wife, Duncan and Ian. More years passed and the boys grew to be men. Bragolinde eventually passed on and the sons went their separate ways. Duncan later resettled the Clan in the lower passes of Troll Country. The Fifth Age Duncan, Son of Bragolinde was the first Laird of the Clan MacFirthane. After leaving the High Mountains he came to Glen Inverlilly, overlooking The Vale of Burthorpe. It was there that he and those who followed him constructed a castle in the Glen. From where ruled his descendants for a hundred and fifty years until its most recent destruction. The Sixth Age The opening of the new Age has brought more turmoil and upheaval to the Clan than ever before. With the loss of Glen Inverlilly to The Chosen Battalion The Clan, for a while, was destitute. Having been at the mercy of Camelot's Lords and recieving little, it was not a hard choice to move into the East and back to Asgarnia when the Chosen Battalion began attacking Camelot. Coinincidentally the fighting that took place in Troll Country and in Glen Inverlilly, was the first serious fighting that had taken place in years in Gielinor. OOCly and ICly there had previously been a long peace before the Battalion had sought to capture Troll Country from The MacFirthanes. Following this, The MacFirthane Clan moved into Asgarnia just in time to join the Asgarnian forces in war against the Kinshra. The MacFirthanes were present at the Battle of Rimmington. The Armadylean-Bandosian Conflict Clan MacFirthane fought in the Bandos-Armadyl war on the side of their ancient Lord, Armadyl. The MacFirthanes served a similiar purpose for the God as they always had, protecting his outposts and forward bases, as well as conducting ambushes on Bandosian supply routes. Clan MacFirthane did not participate in any drawn out battles. The Battle For Troll Country Having come out on top and sitting pretty after the conflict with Bandos, The MacFirthanes were unprepared for what was to come next. The Chosen Battalion marched their war machine into Troll Country in an attempt to claim it for their own. At first the MacFirthanes fought a very successful guerilla war, inflicting incredibly high casualties upon the Bandosians. But by the end of it, the sheer weight of the Bandosian forces won the day. The MacFirthanes attempted to get aide from The Kingdom of Camelot, but was denied due to court politics. However, the Camelites did send several builders to help construct battlements around the castle in the glen. At the Battle of Glen Inverlilly, The MacFirthanes played one last trick on the Bandosians. When the enemy host had all but won the battle, taken the castle, and stormed the battlements, they marched into the town in the glen, which was in turn rigged to explode. The Bandosians were engulfed in flame, however, they simply numbered to high for this to route them. With the loss of Troll Country, The MacFirthanes marched south into Camelot. Exile to Camelot Arriving in Camelot, The MacFirthanes were treated as vagabonds and outcasted by the Camelite Noble Court, under Sennis Grey. This was a slight which they would not soon forget. Asking for land enough to construct a small castle and at the very least a knighthood for their Laird, the clansmen were denied. They were mistrusted and were the recipients of several distasteful insults. The MacFirthane, Laird Malcolm, after three months of Camelite lies and ill-will left for Asgarnia. Arrival in Asgarnia When in Asgarnia, they were treated as guests, and given a place to stay within the city of Falador. The White Knights treated the MacFirthanes with respect. The MacFirthane did not ask for lands because he would not yet have earned them in the eyes of the Asgarnian Nobility. However, when for the first time in several years, the Black Knights threatened war, the clan chief saw no reason not to draw the sword for Asgarnia. The Battle of Rimmington Clan MacFirthane was present at the Battle of Rimmington during the 5th White Knight/Black Knight War. They fought where the fighting was heaviest. Below is Chief Malcolm III's account of the action that day. an excerpt from the journal of Malcolm, Laird and Chieftain of Clan MacFirthane "...an then thaur was th' matter ay th' battle. Afor we haird th' Zamorakan laddies, We hud bin at th' port, sellin' th' lest ay uir ben goods. T'was when we heard th' clamur. We cam' an' Rushed an' in a coorie, tae black knichties hud bloon up half th' toon... Ah rubbed mah een but they did nae deceife me, thocht Ah wish they hud. th' toon was indeed bloon awa'. some sycophant was laughin' himself silly, some wizard cheil. Ah ordered th' clansmen tae line up fur a charge, an' we gart fur th' center ay th' toon, reit as th' white knights themselves arrived. Ah gutted th' evil mage fa he was laughin' ower th' cruelty he hud wrooght. 'at isnae hoo a true cheil shoods act ur carry himself... uir charge hud easily broken their line, which they hud struggled tae f'rm ance they hud seen us runnin'. Ah min' stabbin' anither cheil, Ah dornt hink he was a knecht... lae ay th' battle was indeed a blur. Th' lest hin' Ah min' was standin' against some karamjan evil-doer. we we're fairly weel matched. but when th' void knights gart their charge, he an' onie fa ur livin' the-day ran. Ah believe, an' by 'at time, th' battle hud drawn tae a close. th' day was oors an' oors aloyn..." Notable Clanfolk The Malcolm III Laird of MacFirthane Malcolm is the current Laird of Clan MacFirthane. He holds the titles; "Of The Glen", "The Bite of the Bandosians", "Laird of MacFirthane", and "Vanguard of Armadyl". Malcolm fought in The Armadylean/Bandosian War, after which he defiantly lead his clansmen against the onslaught of Bandosians that rested Troll Country from them as retribution for their role in Bandos's demise. He lead a charge into the heart of the Black Knight forces at the Battle of Rimmington, personally slaying a knight and Dagon'Hai Wizard. Angus Onair MacFirthane Angus the honorable. Fiona MacFirthane Fiona MacFirthane is the younger sister of Malcolm MacFirthane. She holds the titles; "Druidess of Armadyl" and "Lady MacFirthane". As a child, she spent her time learning Druidic Magic from The Druids of Taverly. She left the clan's lands around the year 161 of the Fifth Age in order to expand her knowledge of magic. After being denied acceptance to the Wizards Tower for "hot temperedness" she sought learning elsewhere. She came across writings at The Library of The Salve and began her own spellbook. Clan Artifacts The Family Greatsword Chride Og Giuthas. Known as "Pineheart" in the common tongue, is the ancestral greatsword of Clan MacFirthane. Forged of a composite of Runite and Steel, Pineheart was forged by a master craftsman of the second age. Infused with runic magic and guided by the very souls of the ancestors who have wielded it down through the ages. Myth will have you believe that it was not forged from ores dug from the earth, but from the minerals existing inside a great Arctic Pine Tree. Which the craftsman extracted by slowly burning the ancient wood. Another legend concerning the blade holds that at the closing of the God Wars, when Armadyl heard news of the extinction of the Aviantese on Gielinor, he wept over the blade while it was resting on a mossy bed. When the then Chieftain again recovered the blade, it was tinted green, and the edge never again required sharpening. This legend seems to hold true in that this blade has indeed lasted for thousands of years and not once has it needed reparations. As for the green tint, whenever it is carried through a mist, it does indeed give off a faint green hue. Inscribed upon the hilt is a message which reads, ''"Aon Chride Og Giuthas" ''or in the common tongue, ''"A Heart of Pine". '' Lannathiel's Necklace The Amulet that belonged to Lannathiel before and during the God Wars. It has certain magical abilities that enhance the wearer's own talents. Armadyl's Thanks The Amulet of Armadyl that Bragolinde wore during the God Wars. It has been passed down through the MacFirthane line Family Tree This line has been unbroken for thousands of years, though it is mostly lost to history now. Bragolinde The Lover Malcolm I Bragolinde The Wanderer Duncan (I?) Donald VI Kevin II Andrew Malcolm III The Current Laird of MacFirthaneCategory:Noble House Category:Noble Category:Troll Country Category:Asgarnia Category:Families Category:Armadylean